


Признание

by Lena013



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Angst, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Drama, Gen, Sex Change
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Будь у Тони возможность ещё раз поговорить с отцом, задать один-единственный вопрос, то она бы глотнула виски и спросила: "За что ты меня ненавидел?"





	Признание

У Тони Старк были очень напряженные отношения с отцом. Возможно, дело было в том, что она разочаровала его ещё с самого рождения, появившись с XX-хромосомой.

Тони три года: у неё короткие чёрные косички, платье с кружевами и пара десятков прочитанных книжек за спиной. Тони учится читать в два с половиной года, а говорить ещё раньше — девочка не по годам развитая и очень активная. Непоседливый ребёнок это вечные ссадины, разбитые _дорогие-старинные-хрупкие_  вазы и обречённые вздохи многочисленных нянь. Неизменным в этой череде лиц воспитателей остаётся только Эдвин Джарвис с пронзительными голубыми глазами, которые умели смотреть так, что даже Тони Старк стыдливо пошаркает дорогой туфелькой по ворсу ещё более дорогого ковра и изречёт тихое: «Простите». За что Тони всегда нравился дворецкий своего отца, так за его безграничное терпение и усталый вздох, который ясно давал понять, что на неё больше не сердятся.

Тони пять лет: у неё воронье гнездо на голове, перепачканный в машинном масле зелёный сарафан и горящий идеей взгляд. Тони конструирует своего первого робота из ненужных деталей, найденных в мастерской отца, и читает книжки по физике, механике и роботостроении. Тони радостно улыбается, когда робот движется, в его программе одна задача: помахать рукой после заданного слова приветствия и ответить детским голосом Тони «привет». Девочка бежит с роботом в охапку к Говарду Старку, показать, что она смастерила своими руками. В ответ её ждет стандартная фраза: «Я очень занят, Антонина, не сейчас», — и неприятное воспоминание, когда она всё же достучалось до отца, но тот лишь широко раскрыл глаза, отобрал робота и сказал больше не брать материалы из его мастерской.

Маленькой Тони горько, до слёз обидно и больно.

— Почему он меня не любит? — спрашивает девочка Эдвина, когда тот находит её на крыльце дома совсем одну, смотрящую на сад, с покрасневшими глазами и ломающимся голосом.

— Он не не любит тебя, милая, нет, — быстро говорит дворецкий, прекрасно понимая, что Говард _вновь_  расстроил дочь, — просто он… —  _что «просто», Джарвис?_  Слова было трудно подобрать, девочка была умной, поэтому элементарных утешений будет недостаточно, а правда слишком жестока. — Твой отец, он, как бы правильнее сказать, — _как о таком вообще говорить?_  — Говард не слишком хорошо ладит с детьми, — приходит Эдвину на помощь полуправда.

Тони молчит и думает. Она смотрит на Эдвина и тому кажется, что у маленькой девочки слишком взрослый взгляд.

— Зачем заводить детей, если ты не умеешь с ними общаться? — и на это у всегда готового всё объяснить Джарвиса не находится ответа. Тони он и не нужен.

 _Просто_  Говард Старк не возлагает на неё никаких надежд.

Тони семь лет и она поумнее некоторых учителей. Тони учится в частной школе для одарённых детей прилежно, всегда отвечает на вопросы, быстро схватывает новую тему и совершенно не соблюдает школьных правил. Тони Старк головная боль всех учителей и личный пятый круг Ада для местного завхоза. От энергичной и общительной девочки проблем едва ли не больше, чем от всех старшекурсников вместе взятых. Соорудить из школьных штор в коридоре аэроплан и спрыгнуть с крыши? — без проблем. Пробраться к поварам в день прихода гостей и подбросить краситель, чтобы все ели кровавую еду? — как два пальца. Залезть в закрытый на ключ кабинет химии и смешать опасные реагенты, заставив эвакуироваться всю школу? — можем повторить. За каждую выходку извиняться приезжал Джарвис, изредка Мария Старк и никогда Говард, последний только оплачивал ущербы и наказывал дочь, лишая чего-то или заставив просидеть в своей комнате все выходные.

— Антонина, начни вести себя как взрослая, — холодно говорил он за ужином, отставив столовые приборы в сторону, Тони не отвечала, вставала из-за стола и уходила в свою комнату, громко хлопнув дверью.

Как разница: взрослый ты или ребёнок? — отцу всё равно нужнее не станешь.

Тони десять, она выигрывает международные научные олимпиады по физике, химии, информатике и математике; она ходит с пучком волос перетянутых резинкой и предпочитает удобные свитера и бриджи с множеством карманов. Тони улыбается счастливо и искренне, и Джарвис делает в этот момент памятный снимок, чтобы потом девочка могла похвастаться тёте Пегги, которая приходит к ним на праздники и интересуется жизнью девочки. Она гуляет с ней в парке, покупает мороженное, учит перезаряжать оружие под недовольно-возмущенное щебетание Эдвина под боком и девочка крепко-крепко обнимает её на прощание. _Пегги посылает внимательный, долгий, цепкий взгляд Говарду, что стоит в конце коридора со стаканом бренди в руке — смотрит и предупреждает, но не вмешивается._

Пегги Картер и Эдвин Джарвис были ей бо́льшими родителями, чем Говард и Мария Старк.

Тони тринадцать, она поступила в старшую школу — потому что сменила уже дюжину школ из-за проблем с её характером — и начала меняться внешне. Тони стала больше следить за собой, улыбка стала хитрее, а глаза темнее. Тогда начался разгульный образ жизни, воистину обречённый взгляд Джарвиса и полное-бесящее-нескончаемое безразличие со стороны отца. Сейчас больше всего ей бы хотелось извиниться перед Эдвином за потерянные с ней километры нервов. Он не виноват в том, что у Тони наследственный алкоголизм, ветер в голове и шило в заднице.

Тони шестнадцать, она уже месяц в реабилитационном центре. У Тони был героиновый передоз и нечеловеческая ломка. У Тони нет правил, нет границ, а в каждом баре её встречают, как родную. Тони почти смешно — _да-да, смешно, не больно_  — что даже тогда Говард Старк не смог выделить ей место в своем плотном графике, исправно оплачивая счета. На выходе её встречает Джарвис — чьи наполненные горечью глаза она не смогла забыть и спустя десятилетия — а дома ждали Мария и Пегги. Сложнее разговор прошёл с матерью, потому что та решила активно участвовать в жизни собственной дочери. А дочь экстерном окончила школу, загуляла по полной и чуть не умерла от передоза — _самое время, мам._

Тони не ненавидела своих родителей, нет. Ненависть — слишком громкое и сильное слово, чтобы кидаться им в кого не попадя. Тони бы хотела ничего не чувствовать по отношению к своим родителям, _было бы намного легче._

Тони восемнадцать лет: на ней чёрное платье, чёрные туфли, чёрные перчатки — она стоит на похоронах не может заставить себя двинуться с места. На надгробии четыре слова, одно имя и навсегда выкинутые в мусорку наркотики.

_Эдвин Джарвис_   
_1919–1988 гг._   
_Любимый муж, друг и отец._

Он ехал за ней, в очередной притон к окончательно обдолбанным подросткам, наркошам и прочим людям недоброжелательной наружности. Джарвис уже наловчился забирать Тони оттуда, а потом везти в больницу, чтобы промыть желудок, а оттуда домой. В тот день был дождь, нескончаемый ливень, напополам с грозой и громом. Но это бы не остановило Джарвиса, чтобы не накинуть на плечи пальто и поехать за мисс Старк, что так успешно пытается себя угробить.

 _Он умер из-за тебя,_ — и это был первый раз, когда внутренний голос произнёс подобное. Позже это будет более частым, более настойчивым, более громким, настолько, что никакое количество алкоголя не сможет заставить Тони Старк _забыть._  Джарвис стал первым кирпичом в её огромном городе, построенном на чувстве Вины.

Тони девятнадцать, она, как любят говорить, взялась за голову и продолжила строить выдающиеся изобретения, пока отец управлял компанией. Тони заменила свои дурные пристрастья наукой, и влияло это на её организм не хуже наркотиков. Тони недосыпала, вливала в себя поразительные количества кофеина и ночевала за свои рабочим местом, _совсем как отец в молодости._  Такое сравнение Тони не понравилось, и она немного сбавила темп, начав изредка выбираться из дому вместе с матерью. Тони смогла немного оттаять в её отношении, позволить себе и ей узнать друг друга, но у Тони так и поворачивался язык спросить: «Ты специально ждала моих восемнадцати лет или как?» Тони всё ещё встречает отца на совместных ужинах раз в неделю и начинает звать его Говардом, чему последний не удивляется, кивает так, словно ожидала такого исхода событий _и Тони злит это ещё сильнее._

Тони Старк похожа на спичечный коробок: она загоралась от любой идеи в своей голове, остроумной фразы собеседника, кокетливого предложения выпить красавчика-незнакомца и только Говард Старк мог одним небрежным отношением заставить вспыхнуть целый лес. Тони позволила себе сложную и давно витавшую в воздухе мысль: «Он её ненавидит».

На то было много причин, думала Тони. Она сплошное разочарование, пропивает свой гений — _хотя, тут, чья бы корова мычала_  — неизбирательна в выпивке, в сексе — _удивительно, как еще не залетела,_  — в жизни. А ещё, чего Тони не хотелось признавать, она не родилась тем самым наследником, который был нужен её отцу. В таком случае, чтобы Тони не делала, как бы себя не вела, как бы не сложилась её жизнь — этого _недостаточно._  Недостаточно для грёбаного Говарда чтоб-её-с-его-фамилией Старка. Никогда не было и никогда не будет.

Тони двадцать один год, на календаре двадцатое декабря 1991 года: она в чёрном платье, чёрных сапогах и чёрном пальто, которое совсем не греет — перед ней две могилы с двумя именами и она несколько часов стоит одна и смотрит на них. Ей кажется, что слёз не осталось и лишь потому глаза сухие. Да, именно поэтому.

С того самого момента жизнь ушла, поехала, покатила, мчалась на реактивном двигателе.

Тони двать пять — она выдающийся инженер, глава Старк Индастриз и дама с каменным сердцем.

Тони тридцать — она создаёт прототип Железного человека, пьёт высокоградусный алкоголь, как сок, и болтает с искусственным интеллектом по имени «Джарвис», который говорит знакомым, глубоким голосом Эдвина.

Тони тридцать пять — её предали, её чуть не убили, её сердце отказывает из-за шрапнели. Она создаёт искусственный реактор для собственного тела, она не спешит на тот свет; она признаётся всему миру, что она Железный человек.

Тони сорок два — она сражается с инопланетянами, спорит со скандинавскими Богами и знакомится с человеком, о котором её отец рассказывал больше, чем интересовался как её дела. Тони знакомится с Капитаном Америка и отказывается жать ему руку, неопределённо хмыкнув.

Тони сорок пять — она представляет миру новый проект, в котором она может бродить по собственным воспоминаниям. Тони долго, изучающе, мрачно смотрит на голограмму отца. Таким, каким она его запомнила: холодным, строгим, расчётливым. Она говорит, что не смогла с ним попрощаться, говорит, что не смогла спросить… о компании, конечно. Что ещё она могла ответить?

 

Тони стоит одна в своей мастерской с планшетом в руках и выводит перед собой фигуру Говарда Старка. Тони смотрит долго, пристально, будто ждёт, что он оживёт и посмотрит ей в глаза. Посмотрит и ответит спустя столько лет.

— За что ты меня ненавидел? — тихо говорит она, с болью поджимая губы и опуская голову. Злость кипит изнутри, вырабатывая энергии едва ли не больше, чем реактор в груди.

_Говард не отвечает, потому что он не более чем голограмма._


End file.
